Porque te quiero
by Hikari236
Summary: ¿Darías la vida por otra persona aunque esa persona no te recordara?¿Sería tan fuerte tu amor como para hacer algo así?UN L&G que siempre quise escribir// One-Shott


No se como tengo la cara de aparecerme por aquí después de tanto tiempo con este fic xD El otro dia me puse a hacer limpieza en Mis Documentos y lo vi, y ademas vi que habia empezado el siguiente capitulo. Bueno, no se si alguien lo leera, pero eso espero. Dejen reviws. Antes estaba situado detrás de Slayers Try, pero ahora podria decirse que esta detrás de Slayers Evolution-R xD

El dia estaba negro. Las inmensas nubes en el oscuro cielo, hacian ver que iba a caer la peor tormenta que seguranmente vivirian los que en ese momento se encontraban entre la vida y la muerte. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde las últimas aventuras de los Slayers , y ahora mismo se encontraban delante del mismísimo Sabranibudú. Shilphiel , Ameria , Zelgadiss , Gaudy y Reena estaban luchando contra él otra vez. Lo que sucede es que despertó otra parte de Sabranibudú de un humano . Todo iba bastante bien. Reena iba a lanzar el superconjuro con ayuda de la persona que se encontraba dentro de Ojos de Rubí.

**Acabaré contigo otra vez .**

**Empezo a llover escandalosamente. Era como si el mundo entero estuviera dando aviso del gran acontecimiento.**

GritabaReena mientras se disponía a recitar el gran conjuro Empezo a llover escandalosamente. Era como si el mundo entero estuviera dando aviso del gran acontecimiento. Reena alcanzo a Sabranibudú sin perder el control. Todos desde el suelo se alegraban, parecia que esta seria una mas de las innumerables victorias de la gran hechicera Reena Invers. Pero a Sabranibudú aún le quedaban fuerzas para lanzar un último conjuro . Y eso fue lo que hizo . Tiro una especie de matadragones a Gaudy . Todos estaban totalmente en tensión hasta esperar que el conjuro le diera .

Pero Reena se levanto del suelo con la poca fuerza que la quedaba y corrio hasta ponerse delante de Gaudy. Hizo una barrera, pero el ataque pudo con ella y dio a Reena. Se callo al suelo al mismo momento que Sabranibudu empezaba a desaparecer. Gaudy estaba totalemente en shock. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo terror que aquella vez cuando sintio que Reena se desvanecia en sus manos. Sabia que esta vez no volveria a aparecer de la nada. Eso le dio todavía mas terror. Se acerco a Reena y se arrodillo a su lado. un terror que

**Reena ¡Reena**

Gaudy se puso a gritar . Mientras Shilphiel , ameria y Zel no podían hacer nada , ni siquiera acercarse a Reena porque estaban agotados por la batalla .

**No Reena , no puedes morir ¡Reena¡ **

Gaudy no podía creerse que Reena fuera a morir . A Reena la quedaban pocos segundos y abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules que tanto la gustaba mirar. Gaudy empezo a llorar y Reena le sonrio dulcemente..

**Pero Reena, ¿Por qué?**

Gaudy casi lo susurro acercandose mas a Reena para que le pudiera oir.

**Porque…porque yo…te quiero. **

Dijo finalmente Reena con un hilo de voz desde el suelo. Justo después de decirlo cerro los ojos. Gaudy sabia que esta vez era para siempre. Que ya no lobería ver esos ojos llenos de luz. Sabia que hay se acaban sus aventuras junto a ella. Y sabia, que en la mayor parte, tambien se acababa su vida.

Reena no , ahora no puedes morir. Porque… porque yo también te quiero.

Gaudy sabia que estaba hablando a la nada. Reena estaba muerta y ya no podria responderle nunca mas. En ese momento Shilphiel , Ameria y Zel pudieron acercarse a ver a Reena.

**Reena , no por favor**

Dijo Ameria llorando. Al fin y al cabo Reena era su mejor amiga y gracias a ella había vivido todas esas aventuras que nunca olvidaría . Zelgadiss mantuvo silencio y abrazó a Ameria. Shilphiel tampoco dijo nada , estaba muy triste para hacerlo. Gaudy la abrazó, no queria soltarla. Queria darla calor. Todos estaban empapados por la incesante lluvia. Gaudy no podia escuchar el corazon de Reena latiendo no podia creerse la muerte de Reena. De un momento a otro empezó a pensar en la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna , ella les había dejado vivir y ahora Reena estaba muerta en sus brazos. Estaba verdaderamente furioso. Solto a Reena y empezo a gritar al aire.

**Y tu , maldita Diosa del Caos , ¿para que dejaste que Reena viviera si ahora muere?¿Por qué? yo soy el que debería estar muerto**

Gaudy calló de rodillas al suelo llorando , acababa de luchar contra Sabranubudú y estaba cansado. Ameria seguia llorando desconsoladamente y a Shilphil le rodaban las lagrimas por la cara. Pero de repente, el cuerpo de Rena y Gaudy desaparecieron , y aparecieron en un sitio que ya conocían, estaban en el Caos

**Hola Gaudy , cuanto tiempo.**

Decía una voz de mujer. Gaudy estaba muy sorprendido. Se encontraba como suspendido en la nada. Esa voz le resultaba familiar y a su lado estaba el cuerpo de Reena, tambien ocmo flotando.

**No me dices nada?**

Volvió a insistir la voz .

**¿Quién eres?**

Entonces apareció una figura de mujer delante de su ojos. Estaba cubierta por una sombra. Tan solo se la podia ver media pierna. Parecia que llevaba un vestido largo negro. Y podia verse que tenia un pelo largo algo rizado en la sombra.

**Ya veo que no me recuercas , así que te lo diré, soy la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna. **

Dijo finalmente la mujer. Gaudy se quedó callado, no se esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella en toda su visa.

**¿Para qué me has traído aquí?**

Gaudy estaba muy serio mirando fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba delante de el.

**Porque no estas de acuerdo con la muerte de Reena y te he escuchado. Ya hice un trato con Reena una vez para que tu vivieras. Y al final , al ver como llegaste hasta aquí por ella, dejé que vivierais ambos. Ahora ha vuelto a morir por ti. Y como tu dijiste que tu deberías ser el que estuvieras muerto pensé que podría proponerte un trato. Pero más duro que el que hice con Reena. **

Gaudy se quedo callado un momento, Pero solo fueron unos instantes. Ya que parecía que había una posibilidad de salvar a Reena.

**Dime el trato**

Dijo finalmente, todavía con seriedad. La Diosa callo un momento.

**Reena volverá a la vida a cambio de que tu te quedes toda la eternidad aquí . Pero borraré todos sus recuerdos sobre ti , al igual que los recuerdos de todos los que te conocen o que alguna vez se cruzaron contigo . Para tus amigos y conocidos , sería como si nunca hubieras existido en tu mundo.**

Gaudy se quedó callado. Nunca había pensado que alguna vez en su vida le propondrían un trato como la cabeza y puso una sonrisa triste. Se acercó al cuerpo de Reena que estaba sin vida a su lado. La miró con mucha ternura. Deseaba ver que los ojos se abrian. La sonrio y la beso dulcemente durante unos minimos instantes. Entonces miró a la Diosa con semblante serio y muy decidido dijo

**Acepto tu trato**.

La Diosa se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sabía que Gaudy quería a Reena, pero de ahí hasta dar su vida por ella y que ni siquiera le recordara había un gran paso.

**¿Estás seguro se eso?**

Preguntó la Diosa ocultando su sorpresa. Gaudy miro nuevamente al cuerpo de Reena y sonrio. Definitivamente queria que viviera. Era demasiado joven como para no volver a abrir esos ojos nunca mas. Cerro los ojos un momento para recordar su sonrisa y miro a la Diosa totalmente decidido.

**Completamente.**

La Diosa sonio, aunque eso Gaudy no lo pudo ver por las sombras. Levanto uno de sus brazos y empezo a brillar una especia de bola en su mano.

**Entonces …que así sea**.

Después de que la diosa pronunciara esas últimas palabras el cuerpo de Reena apareció de nuevo ante los ojos de Zelgadiss , Ameria y Shilphil. En unos segundos los ojos de Reena empezaron a abrirse y mientras los abría pronunció en una especie de susurro "Gaudy".

**¿Reena estas bien?**

Reena reconocio la alegre voz de Ameria. Entocnes pudo abrir completamente los ojos. Y efectivamente delante de ella estaba Ameria con una sonrisa en su cara al ver que despertaba.

¿Que es Gaudy?

Dijo Zel un poco extrañado al no reconocer ese nombre. Reena se incorporó algo lento y miro a Zelgadiss con una cara de no entenderse a si misma.

**Pues … no lo sé.**

**Da igual debes estar muy cansada por el combate. Deberíamos ir a alguna posada para descansar y resguardarnos de la lluvia. Estamos todos empapados.**

Dijo Shilphil un tanto preocuada por su amiga y por todos.

**Si tienes razon.**

Dijo Reena intentando levantarse aunque no lo consiguió y callo de rodillas al suelo.

Te llevare. Después de todo…te lo has ganado.

Dijo Zelgadiss sonriéndola . Ameria se puso un poco celosa pero al fin y al cabo era su amiga y sabía que Zel solo la quería a ella . Todo era normal para ellos , aunque Reena estaba un poco intrigada preguntándose ¿por qué había pronunciado el nombre de Gaudy? si no conocía a nadie que se llamara así . También pensó que podría haber sido una comida . Pero a los dos minutos se cansó y decidió olvidarse de ello y limitarse a dormir mucho cuando llegara a la posada . Por otro lado Gaudy estaba sentado al lado de La Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna , en el Caos , viendo esas imágenes en una gran bola de cristal que la Diosa tenía .

**¿Qué te ha parecido?¿Te sientes feliz con la decisión que has tomado? **

Le preguntaba la Diosa a Gaudy con un mucha intriga por saber si se arrepentia. Gaudy vio como Reena habia abierto los ojos y con eso ya habia conseguid mas que la felicidad. Sonrio al verla viva. Se sentía bien , y veía a los demás que también estaban contentos.

Ella…ella ha abierto sus ojos. Ella esta viva. ¿Acaso no se le puede llamar a eso felicidad?

La Diosa no entendia muy bien los sentimientos de amor y de odio. Veia algo absurdo esa decisión. ¿Y por qué todo esto por solo verla abrir sus ojos?

Le preguntó la Diosa, aun mas o menos sabiendo la respuesta. Gaudi sonrio todavía sin quitar la vista de la bola de cristal.

**Porque la quiero.**

Bueno he hecho algunos cambios. Es que era muy difícil entenderlo de la otra forma jeje.


End file.
